Wings of a Falcon
by Rhiannon5
Summary: Reposting: This has been moved under me, Bando-Eido decided it should be under my name...An AU where Pippin comes to Califonia and finds old friends... friends so old, he didn't know they were his and a special person, that he didn't even realize he misse
1. Chapter One

Rhiannon: I know that some of you guys were a big fan of this… Bando-eido asked me to put this up under me since I did the other chapters… I got some really good reviews from this and I hope that you all read it again and that I get new reviews as well.

Sano: Please don't talk.

Rhiannon: Go back to your own fandom! Here's Bando's ch!

Chapter One

(Unknown POV)

What do I fear?

I asked myself that everyday. Along with the other stupid questions I had to  
ask myself every morning as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I don't do that anymore. Not now that I have everything, and absolutely  
nothing, to fear.

I don't fear death.

But I fear the night.

I fear the night because of the horrible memories that come. But he takes  
them away, so I don't have to fear the night as much anymore.

This is my story. You might know how it began. But this is how it ended.

You may know the story of the Fellowship of the Ring, and how the fellowship  
itself failed, but the quest did not.

But that's only half the story.

Here's the rest...

(Author's POV)

A falcon skimmed the treetops.

The distant roar of the waves crashing on the beach echoed through the  
silent land.

Time stood still for those awake to regard it.

Sebastion Mytherial was one such person.

He stood on the balcony from his room, in his new house, looking out over  
the other houses to the ocean.

He thought about his old town, and his friends, and his family. But most of  
all, he thought about the miles that separated him from them.

Sebastion hated everything about his life.

He hated how he had been dragged, against his will, across the United States  
of America, to this place his parents were already calling home. He wanted  
to go back to the East coast. Back to Rhode Island, and back to his  
home.

He hated how he could never sleep, because the dreams would come to him  
again. The dreams of hopelessness, of disgusting monsters taking him and  
dragging him away from his faceless companions. The dreams of holding the  
heavy stone, made of pure crystal, and an eye that watched him without  
blinking. Never stopping, always ordering him to go and do his bidding.

Sebastion supposed the dreams were a reaction to moving to the West coast,  
as they had begun the first night he had been there, and had continued for  
the past week. The monsters were his parents dragging him away from his  
friends, and the stone that ordered him around was the burden of being an  
only child, with over-protective parents.

Sebastion enjoyed interpreting dreams, and he loved dreaming, just to be  
able to better understand himself. But now... he never wanted to sleep  
anymore.

Sebastion jumped up onto the railing, then into the tree beside it, then  
scampered down the tree. He took off for the beach, well knowing that his  
parents would never suspect that he had left.

When he got to the beach, he was only mildly surprised to find that there  
were two or three couples walking along the beach. The summer weather was  
very mild, and the breeze was sweet as it blew from land to sea.

Sebastion pushed his curls out of his face as the wind gently lifted them  
and caressed them in its gentle grasp. He felt silly to be walking the beach  
in solitude, wearing a pair of shorts, as white T-shirt, and no shoes.

A couple paused to kiss each other. The moment was perfect. The breeze  
curling around them, the swollen moon shining on the beach, the waves gently  
lapping at their feet.

Sebastion looked away.

It was near the end of August, and school would be starting on the first of  
the month. Sebastion was not looking forward to being the new student.  
Especially since he was from across the country, and he had heard that  
California high-schoolers were all about partying. Sebastion was worried  
about his grades; his parents expected the best out of him.

Sebastion had been very popular back at his old school, but it never  
mattered that he was smart there. California...well, he wasn't sure what his  
social standing would be.

The couple broke.

The waves pulled up closer onto the beach.

Sebastion walked closer to the water.

The waves covered his feet.

Sebastion stepped forward again.

A sharp shell drove itself into his foot.

Sebastion cried out in pain as he jumped backwards, the shell fell out of  
the wound, and his blood exited the wound, staining the water as salt water  
filled it and Sebastion screamed again.

The couple that had been kissing ran up to the wincing, sixteen-year-old  
boy.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked urgently.

Sebastion didn't answer except to scream again at the pain of the salt in  
his wound.

The man examined the wound carefully. "It's deep. Come on now. That's a good  
lad." He picked Sebastion up and carried him up to the grasses that were  
beyond the fences that separated the beach from the grass and soil.

"I'm going to take you to our house. It's just a little way." The man stated  
quietly to Sebastion.

"No!" He cried, and began to try to push himself away.

The man held him tighter. "My wife and I won't kidnap you. I'm a doctor, and  
I can help you clean and bandage that."

"You don't understand! I have to get back! My parents! They don't know I'm  
gone! I was just taking a walk! We've just moved here!"

The woman laid her hand on Sebastion's arm. "Shh. It's okay. We won't tell  
anyone. We'll just clean and bandage that, and then you can go home."

Sebastion hung his head. "I'm very sorry for making you do this."

"Nonsense!" Cried the woman. "My husband and I are more than happy to help  
you! It'd be best if you weren't to get sick from that. We won't let it get  
infected."

After several more minutes of pain, they came to a large house and they went  
inside, where Sebastion was guided to the couch to sit down while they  
retrieved the bandages and rubbing alcohol.

A girl, about Sebastion's age came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes in the  
sudden light. "Mom? Dad? Did you come back from your walk?" She glanced at a  
clock. "You're early returning. You weren't due home for another fifteen  
minutes."

Her mother came out of the bathroom, her father in tow, carrying the  
bandages. "This young lad stepped on a sharp sea shell and ended up with a  
rather nasty wound. Your father and I are helping him." She gestured to  
Sebastion, who smiled weakly.

The girl turned to him and extended her hand. "My name is Morgana. And these  
are my parents, Estelle and Daniel O'Connor."

Sebastion nodded and shook her hand. "My name is Sebastion Mytherial."

She smiled. "Now there's a name I don't hear often. What grade are you going  
into this year?"

"Junior."

She beamed. "So am I! Maybe we'll have classes together."

Daniel looked at Morgana. "Where is Alastor? He's usually awake this late."

She rolled her eyes. "He was totally beat today. He spent the whole day  
playing basketball. He's dead to the world upstairs."

"You have a brother?" Sebastion asked hopefully, with a prayer for a  
possible friend. Perhaps her brother would be friendly, like she was.

She laughed. "Yes, but you could never tell, with all the times he's away.  
He's excited that he's going to be starting Senior year, so he won't have  
much to do with anybody younger than him."

"Oh- OWWWWWW!!" He screamed as Estelle poured some rubbing alcohol onto the  
wound.

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's not going to hurt much soon, and what will,  
will be from the bruising."

Daniel wrapped his foot with the bandages shortly there after, and they sent  
him on his way.

Estelle cried out in realization. "Oh! You must be the people who just moved  
in a few streets over! The family from Rhode Island?"

Sebastion nodded numbly.

"Oh, then welcome to California! I hope you like it here." She smiled and  
waved as Sebastion smiled back and nodded to them as he limped down the  
sidewalk while a clock somewhere chimed twelve times.

It was Sebastion's first day of school in California, and he was nervous.

Over the past few days, since he had met Daniel and his family, he had only  
seen them a couple of times. And every time, they apologized for Alastor's  
absence, as he was away with his friends, or with his girlfriend.

They had come to greet the new family, and had not let on that they had  
known Sebastion at all. In fact, Sebastion would have believed that meeting  
them had been a dream if not for the fact that he did not sleep for fear of  
dreaming, or for the wound on his foot.

His father, who wished him well on his first day of school, had dropped off  
Sebastion.

He shook his head as he scanned the locker numbers for his.

689, 690, 691, 692, 693, 694, 695, 696...

Locker number six hundred ninety-seven was his locker.

Sebastion stopped in front of it, and someone barreled into him.

"Hey!" A loud, masculine voice hissed, as the owner of it pulled his body  
away.

Sebastion whirled around to find himself looking a boy with short, lightly  
curled almond-colored hair and blazing green pools for eyes.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but no words escaped, because, just as he  
was about to, a slightly shorter boy lay his hand on the first boy's  
shoulder.

"Alastor! Leave him alone! There's no need to take out your problems on him.  
He didn't do anything to you!" The boy scolded, none-too-gently.

'Alastor' glanced at Sebastion. "I'm sorry. I should not have taken my  
aggressions out on you." He turned away, looking insincere about his  
apology. "Come on, Nick, we can't be late for class."

'Nick' sighed. "I'm sorry. His girlfriend just broke up with him, and now  
he's on a warpath. He's usually quite kind."

"Nick!"

"Hold ON!" He turned back to Sebastion. "My name is Nicholas Parker. It's a  
pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Sebastion smiled numbly and shook his hand. "Sebastion Mytherial."

Nick smiled, "I'll see you later! Good luck on your first day!"

Sebastion stared after him. How had he known that it was his first day?

He shook off the feeling of familiarity and put it off just as though  
Nicholas knew the students by name or face, and had not recognized him.

He looked down at his schedule.

Algebra 2.

Sebastion sighed in discontentment at the prospect of having to deal with  
math first thing in the morning. But on the bright side, it allowed him to  
finish the class earlier in the day, and then he did not have to worry about  
it after that.

He wandered around the hallways for a good ten minutes before finding the  
classroom and walking in, just as the bell rang.

"Sebastion!"

He jerked up to see Morgana waving to him from the middle of the room. He  
walked up to her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. It's a good thing you got here at the early bell. You have a  
good choice of seats that way. Sit here." She gestured to the seat next to  
her.

Sebastion stared at the seat she had offered him and remembered the boy in  
the hall.

"I think I met your brother."

"Alastor?"

He sat down. "Yeah. Taller than me by a couple inches, light brown, curly  
hair, green eyes..."

Sebastion wasn't about to mention that they had also been the most piercing,  
not to mention beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"That's him."

"He ran into me...literally. And then he got mad at me, until a guy named  
Nicholas told him to back off."

"Nick's a good guy. Now, is this the same Nick who has dark, curly hair and  
the damned bluest eyes you've ever seen?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, yeah, he's a good guy. I think you'll get along with him. He's one of  
my brother's friends, but you'll probably see him with his evil sidekick,  
Eli."

Sebastion started. "Evil?"

Morgana laughed. "Don't worry, it's just that Nicholas and Eli are  
practically inseparable. They've known each other practically since birth,  
and have no idea that the other is in love with them."

"They're in love with each other?"

"Yeah. They don't know about the other though. You wouldn't believe how many  
times Alastor and I have had to comfort one of 'em when the other gets a new  
girlfriend."

Sebastion laughed a little.

Morgana flipped her dark brown hair behind her shoulder and waved her hand  
around the room. "Chill out, Sebastion. Nothing's a big deal here. You can  
relax, this isn't an uptight school, you'll get a good education, and  
everyone will like you."

"Except your brother."

"Don't worry about him. He's just in a bad mood because he didn't break up  
with his girlfriend before she did him. You'll see, he's a nice guy as a  
general rule. A little ruthless sometimes, but a good guy."

Sebastion swallowed. "Ruthless?" He sunk low into his seat.

She laughed again. "Don't worry, not like that, he's just a bit scary  
sometimes when it comes to his opinions about some things."

He smiled weakly. "Oh."

Morgana slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "I told you not to worry! I  
also told you that I don't think you'll have much to deal with anyway, since  
Alastor's a senior and doesn't like to interact with those younger than  
him." She laughed brilliantly. "But I already told you that!"

Sebastion never got a chance to answer because he flinched as the bell rang  
shrilly in the hall outside of the classroom, signaling the beginning of  
school.

Sebastion sighed as he walked into the cafeteria not expecting anything  
great to be served, but hoping for a place to go for the half hour he had  
free from class.

He stopped when he heard his name being called from somewhere in the room.

He turned to see Morgana waving at him from a table.

"Over here! You can sit with us!"

He nodded slowly and trudged over to where she was sitting with her friends,  
as well as some boys.

He spotted Nicholas first, and his heart sank slowly as he saw Alastor  
sitting across from the only free seat at the table, which was in between  
Morgana and another boy, with well-tanned skin (likely from being outside  
often) and sun-bleached curls.

Sebastion sank slowly into the seat, blushing a little under Alastor's  
piercing gaze.

"Hello." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! You're that dude from this morning." Alastor's voice was just as  
intense as his eyes.

"Yeah." Sebastion murmured, looking up to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I was-ah- upset about personal affairs."

"It's okay."

Nicholas smiled brightly. "So how were your first classes here?"

"Murder."

"Too hard?" Nicholas's smile dimmed.

"Too easy."

"Oh! Well, I suppose it's like that when you come to a new school. Sometimes  
they teach at a very different pace then at other schools."

The golden boy smiled lightly to himself.

Morgana jumped. "Sebastion! I'm sorry!" She pointed to the golden boy. "This  
is Eli Gregory."

Sebastion smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Sebastion Mytherial. It is a  
pleasure to meet you."

Eli smiled in response. "The pleasure is all mine."

With that they both turned back to the table and Eli began to talk with  
Nicholas and Alastor about something that made no sense to Sebastion.

Morgana saved him by engaging him in a conversation about Rhode Island,  
which she had once visited.

Despite how much he was talking, he was still able to steal a few glances at  
Eli, who was watching Nicholas with a sort of adoration when he wasn't  
looking. And then Nicholas would stare at Eli when he wasn't looking.  
Sebastion smiled inwardly at the beauty of their shy and naïve glances.

Finally, Morgana looked down at her watch and cried out. "Oh!" She stood up.  
"We have to go now!" She grabbed Sebastion's hand and started to drag him  
out of the cafeteria toward their next class.

"Morgana! Wait! I can walk on my own!" He cried out, prying her hand off of  
his and began jogging to keep up with her.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was afraid we'd miss our next  
class."

"Why don't they go too?"

She smiled. "Because they're seniors."

"Oh."

Morgana laughed. "No, actually, I think that they have to go to class in a  
minute. But since they're seniors, they won't want to be seen rushing."

"Ah, okay. Things work much in the same way as my old school."

"I guess. I only was in Rhode Island for a week, visiting a relative, so I  
wouldn't know anything about the schools."

They hurried to class, and the rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Sebastion was picked up by his father and, upon arrival to his house, went  
upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Several days later, at the end of the week, he glanced over his minimal  
amount of homework, which consisted mainly of answering some questions for  
his World Civilizations class, and finish writing a letter about himself to  
his English teacher, who had asked them to write it at the beginning of the  
week, to be turned in on the next Monday.

After finishing the horribly easy questions, and adding the finalizing  
touches to his letter, he collapsed on his bed.

His rest was short-lived, as he heard the doorbell ring insistently.

Dragging himself up, he came down the stairs and to the door, which he  
opened, unable to think of who would be visiting his house, especially when  
they could plainly see that his parents were not home. What he had not  
expected, however, was for Nicholas Parker to be standing on his porch with  
Eli Gregory, both of them wearing just their shorts, and Morgana.

He stared at them, still holding the door open. "Uh... I -uh- wasn't  
expecting company."

Morgana laughed brightly. "We thought as much. We pretty much finished with  
our 'first-week duties', and thought we'd give you a little time to do  
yours. Are you finished?"

Sebastion nodded, "Yeah, I was just finished when you guys rang the bell."

"Perfect!" She cried and clapped her hands in glee. She looked at Nicholas  
pointedly. "See! I told you he would be finished!"

"So, why are you guys here? Do you want to come in?" He asked, remembering  
his manners.

"We decided to go to the beach for a few hours to relax a little. Play some  
beach volleyball. Hook up with some other friends of ours. Eat a small  
dinner while we're there." She smiled and pointed to the sidewalk, where  
Alastor was standing, surrounded with several baskets, in the same attire as  
the other two males.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked, her smile never fading. "Unless  
you have to do something else, or if your parents won't let you."

"No! I don't think so. My parents are working late tonight, so I was  
counting on spending the night alone. You know, cooking something for  
myself, reading a book..." He stopped. "I'd love to come with you."

Morgana's smile brightened to a radiant shine.

"Why don't you come in? All of you, until I can get changed, okay?"

Eli smiled and walked back to where Alastor was standing. They conversed for  
a moment, where Alastor finally shook his head slowly in defeat and picked  
up two of the three baskets.

They all came inside, and Sebastion showed them into the living room. "I'm  
sorry about the mess. We've still got a bit to unpack, so everything's in a  
disarray."

Morgana patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it! You go get changed, and  
we won't move from this place."

Sebastion nodded slowly and ran upstairs, where he changed quickly, grabbed  
a towel to sit on. He came downstairs and excused himself for another  
moment, after taking a quick look at their baskets.

He walked into the kitchen, picked up one of the coolers his family owned,  
filled it with sodas, and dumped ice over them. Closing it, he put it on the  
counter, and wrote a quick note to his parents, which he put on the  
refrigerator. When he was finished, he picked up the cooler and his towel  
and walked back into the living room.

Morgana looked at the cooler in confusion. "What's that for?"

"I didn't think you guys would want to have to constantly buy drinks. So I  
packed some as my contribution to this whole thing."

Her eyes widened. "You know, I never once thought about that!"

Alastor looked at them impatiently. "Are we going now? Isaac and the others  
won't be too happy if we're too late."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Come on Alastor, you know that if we leave now, we'll  
get there a good ten minutes before they do."

With that, and Sebastion wondering who Isaac was, they all left the house  
and walked to the beach, chattering happily as the Friday afternoon sun beat  
onto them.

When they arrived at the beach, Eli's prediction proved accurate, giving  
them time to set up the towels and the net.

Sebastion felt a little out of place, but that feeling was quickly dissolved  
when five men approached them with towels and even more baskets.

"Hello!" One called brightly. He was tall, with broad shoulders and shoulder  
length light brown hair that was sun-kissed, much like Eli's.

Nicholas smiled and waved to them. "Hi Will!"

Sebastion sat on his towel silently, while the other men set theirs up.

One, who had long, blond hair which was pulled back into a slender ponytail,  
sat next to him. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"I just moved here over the summer, and I'm...friends with Morgana."

The blonde laughed, his laugh like a beautiful piece of music. "Well,  
everyone is friends with Morgana. That's how we all met Alastor, and then  
Eli and Nick. What about them?"

"I don't think Alastor likes me much."

"How so?" The blonde looked genuinely confused.

"He's rather cold to me."

This made the blonde laugh even harder. "Then he likes you!" He stilled his  
laughter. "Alastor is always like that. If he really didn't like you, then  
he would either ignore you, or be 'nice' to you."

"Oh." Sebastion said in surprise.

The blonde man stuck out his hand. "My name is Ives Bernhardt."

Sebastion shook his hand. "Sebastion Mytherial."

Ives pointed to the tall man who had greeted them. "That's William Brooks."  
He pointed to a shorter man, with red hair and a broad built body. "That's  
Mason Nix." After that he pointed to a tall man with black hair who looked a  
little older than each of them. "That's Michael Brecks. And then there's  
Isaac Perring." He pointed to another tall man with shoulder-length, dark  
brown hair. After that, he stood up and called to the other four men. "Hey!  
Guys!" He pulled Sebastion up to stand next to him. "This is Sebastion  
Mytherial. He's friends with Morgana."

The other men smiled and waved cheerfully to him.

After a few more moments of conversation, Ives stood up and left, leaving  
Sebastion alone for a few moments.

Sebastion was feeling a little lonely for a fleeting instant before Alastor  
walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Sebastion jerked a little in surprise at the man's sudden show of life. "H-  
hi."

Alastor looked out over the ocean. "So, Morgana tells me that you're from  
Rhode Island."

Sebastion looked out over the ocean as well. "Yeah."

"Do you like California?" He paused. "I mean, do you like it more than your  
old home?"

Sebastion sighed. "I'm warming up to it."

Alastor smiled gently. "You don't have to be quite so terse with me. It's  
okay, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." He turned his head and looked at  
Sebastion. "I guess I'm trying to apologize for being such a jackass to  
you."

Sebastion found that he was frozen under Alastor's gaze. "It's  
okay...really, I don't mind so much." He couldn't shake a feeling of  
familiarity. The feeling that he knew the look in his eyes, and he could  
trust it with his whole being. Sebastion also felt that he wanted to throw  
himself into Alastor's arms, so that he could get rid of the terrible  
memories that plagued him.

Alastor's smile deepened into a true one. "Do you accept my apology?"

Sebastion nodded. "I have no reason not to."

"Good." He turned his smile to the horizon again, and Sebastion followed  
suit.

After a moment, Sebastion realized that the warmth that was running through  
him wasn't caused by his heart's pounding, or even by the sun, but by the  
sudden realization that Alastor was sitting very close to him. Sebastion  
forced the thought out of his head.

"Sebastion! Alastor!" Eli called, snapping them both out of their trances.  
"Come on! We're going to start playing!"

They both jumped up at the same time, tripping over one another, and falling  
onto the hot sand.

Sebastion felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, and Alastor was obviously  
in the same predicament. When they had fallen, Sebastion had fallen onto his  
back in the sand, which cushioned him. But Alastor had fallen forward onto  
him, only catching himself by shoving his arms forward into the sand, one on  
either side of Sebastion.

Time was frozen.

They stayed in that position for the entire time that Time stopped, staring  
at one another with surprise and embarrassment clouding their minds.

It was really only a few seconds that they stayed that way because they  
quickly picked themselves up with more grace then should have been  
necessary.

Ives leaned over to Isaac and muttered something, who laughed in response,  
and muttered something to him in return and slid a small kiss over his  
cheek, which no one noticed, because they were watching the two embarrassed  
boys approach with their dignity bruised.

The group split into two groups, the high school students on one team, and  
the 'older people' on the other. They began to play, and it soon became  
clear to Sebastion that there was really no point in playing hard, because  
it was all for fun, and they were always doing something silly.

At one point in the game, Mason kicked the ball and promptly ran around the  
net. To which Eli retaliated by kicking the ball under the net like a soccer  
ball.

Sebastion was quickly made a useful part of the game when he 'scored' a  
point by getting frustrated with his sports skills and the lack thereof, and  
picked up the ball, raced to the other side of the net, and threw down the  
ball like a football.

Morgana howled with laughter when she saw him do this. "Excellent!" She  
cried and hugged him.

Nicholas laughed as well. "I guess you've been fully accepted Sebastion."

Alastor shook his head at his friends. "Come on guys, if we're going to  
play, let's do it, if not, forget it."

Isaac leaned over the net. "Alastor, I think you're being a little cold  
today. It's not like we don't play like this all the time, right?"

William grinned. "Okay Alastor, we'll do things your way and take a few  
minutes to rest. Besides, Nicholas looks like he's struggling."

"I am not!" Nicholas protested loudly and crossed his arms over his chest  
with a pout on his face. "Why are you always so mean to me, Will?"

Eli laughed. "He's only kidding Nick!" He walked up to him and patted him  
lightly on the head. "You shouldn't take everything he says so seriously. We  
all know he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Will cried, as though his dignity and pride had been personally  
attack, which, of course, they had.

They all sat down on towels and watched other people play in the waves.

Michael grinned and pointed at a couple sitting a few towels over. "Maybe we  
should tell them that they're going to get a serious sunburn all over them  
if they keep that up."

Will developed an identical evil grin and shook his head. "Nah. If they're  
not smart enough to keep their intimate relationships to themselves, and in  
a room, then they deserve to look like lobsters for a week."

Nicholas stood up and grabbed Eli's hand. "We're going swimming."

"Okay guys, you have fun now. Shoo." Morgana said as she flipped her hand to  
gesture for them to go ahead.

Ives grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him up, then proceeded to pull up Will  
and Mason. "Come on guys, you know that those stupid seniors can't swim."

Alastor glared daggers at him as Morgana and Sebastion chuckled lightly.

Mason chuckled at the joke. "It wouldn't matter if they could or not. Those  
two would drown because they'd be so busy staring at each other."

Will nodded. "Those poor boys still don't have any idea about how the other  
feels, do they?"

Alastor launched himself backward and flumped onto his back on his towel.  
"Nope. Neither have a single clue."

Morgana lay back again. "I really feel sorry for them. The poor guys..."

Sebastion stood up, "Can I come with you guys?"

Will shrugged. "Sure."

Sebastion looked at the remaining three. "How about you guys?"

Michael looked down at his watch. "Sorry, I've gotta go home in a few  
minutes. I promised my wife I'd be home by five o'clock."

Sebastion raised his eyebrows. "You're married?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah. I'm twenty-nine, married, out of medical school."

"Oh." Sebastion was very surprised to discover this.

Michael stood up with his towel, bade them farewell, and left.

"So, is anyone going to come with me?"

Morgana smiled and stood up. "I will. I wanted to get some swimming in today  
anyway."

Alastor shook his head and stood. "What the hell." He muttered.

So the three of them trooped off toward the water, where Eli was helping  
Nick find shells, and the four college students watched them.

When they reached the water, Will playfully splashed Isaac and Ives, who  
were standing unusually close. In retaliation, Ives and Isaac splashed Will,  
but missed and hit Morgana, who splashed them back. Will splashed Alastor  
and Sebastion, and then Eli and Nick, which triggered a furious war.

After a few moments of all-out war, they all stopped, out of breath, soaking  
wet, and grinning like idiots.

"That was fun." Will said, his grin the widest and most evil of all, as he  
slowly made his way back up the beach.

Alastor shook his head. "Why the hell does he always have to do that?"

Later that night, at about ten o'clock, Sebastion drug himself into his  
house. After shutting the door, he turned around to find his parents in the  
living room with several people. They were laughing and joking about. They  
were obviously people his parents had invited over from their workplace.

They all turned around when he entered the room and he could only imagine  
what he looked like. What with his usually dirty blond curls wet and filled  
with sand, not to mention is exhaustion and lack of shirt, he must have  
looked terrible.

Sebastion apologized quickly and ran up the stairs. After a quick shower, he  
changed and found himself quite willing to sleep.

Dream Sequence

He ran through the woods, someone calling his name and he following it  
without any question of who it was. He knew the voice. It was of warm summer  
nights in fragrant gardens, and of cold winter nights under a heavy, shared  
blanket.

He emerged from the forest, and the voice was very close. He threw himself  
into the arms of the one that had called him, and the person's arms were  
warm as they hugged him as an answer to his show of whatever emotion had  
possessed him.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was looking."

"For what, Pippin?"

"For you. You weren't in the gardens, and I couldn't find you anywhere in  
the house." His voice was now growing in volume, as though all of his  
frustrations and worry were spilling out.

The person, a male based by his voice, laughed gently. "I'm sorry for making  
you worry. I was helping Mother in the orchard."

"Oh." His voice was soft.

The male hugged him tighter and let his lips brush the other boy's. "It's  
okay! I'm not upset, and I'm very sorry for making you worry about me."

"Merry! We should be more careful! Folk don't approve of people like us! And  
I'm not even of age yet!"

'Merry' nodded and sighed, releasing 'Pippin'. "I hate keeping secrets like  
this. Here we are, knights of men, fearless in battle, and we can't even  
face our own people, or even our own families. I wish we could just tell  
them to shove it wherever, and to leave us alone."

"I sometimes wish the same things. But we can't, because we have duties  
here."

"I'd much rather spend my life with you. I want to spend my life loving  
you..."

End Dream Sequence

Rhiannon: Alright… Thre will be no authors notes on the other ones… because Bando didn't leave the originals but remember… Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

**Rhiannnon: Here's the next chappie... Oh save us... this is acutally my writing... runsaway**

**Please read....**

Chapter 2

Sebastion sat up with a start, it was the third time he'd had that dream.  
The dream in which he was trapped in the body of 'Pippin' and being with  
'Merry' who just seemed a tad bit too familiar.

He rose slowly off the bed, hearing his parents moving downstairs,  
looking at the clock he saw it was six thirty and wanted to cringe. He  
hadn't even heard the alarm, his mother would be furious when he went down.  
Picking through he's clothes he paused.

'I want to spend my life loving you.'

They had falling out of his dream self's lips as if he were  
something sacred. But it was just a dream wasn't it? He wasn't 'Pippin' and  
there definitely wasn't a 'Merry' floating around.

"My name is Sebastion Mytherial, I live in LA, I've never had a  
boyfriend. I've never gone by the name Pippin and there is definitely no one  
I know called Merry." He spoke out loud wrenching a tee-shirt in his shaking  
hands.

"Sebastion! Sebastion! Get down here or you'll be late! I'm not  
driving you!" His mother's voice rushed up the stairs and into his startled  
ears.

"Coming!" He through on the first clothes he could find and was  
downstairs and then out the door as fast as he could be.

It was hot when he got out, hotter then anything he could remember  
from home. He avoided all his new friends, he was sure that if he saw them,  
Alastor in particular he might blurt everything out. He slipped his shoes  
off as he entered the house and walked into the kitchen.

'I want to spend my life loving you.'

This was beyond weird, he didn't believe in shit like this. He ran a  
hand through his curly hair and closed his eyes tight.

"This isn't real Sebastion. You know this." He murmured out loud.

But if he knew all this, then why was it getting so bad. He felt the  
urge to eat something. Going into the kitchen he grabbed an apple and was  
assaulted by an image.

Dream Flash  
"Please don't tell you're going to eat the last apple again Pip!"  
Merry called watching as he lifted the apple.

"This isn't the last one Merry." Pippin insisted.

"Yes it is. I love you, I honestly do. But you have got to stop  
this. It's not a hobbit's proper actions. To eat all the food 'n leave his  
family hungry." Merry had a faked forlorn look on his face.

"I suppose you're right. Which is why you won't let me starve."  
Pippin gave a cheeky smile and ate the apple.

"You little thief!" Merry gasped.

"I am none of the sort! I'll be off now."

"You're going nowhere fool of a Took!" Merry bellowed.

"And what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Merry stepped forward menacingly.

End Dream Flash

Sebastion gave a small gasp as he came back to himself, the apple  
falling to the floor forgotten. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He  
heard the door open, most likely his mother. He slipped up to his room and  
waited. After it seemed that she'd settled down he grabbed his jacket,  
slipped on some sandals and carefully sunk out and down the street.

His wandering around found him in the strangest place. It was a  
small out of the way building, a few blocks from his house. In a small  
window was a sign.

Clairvoyant. learn and understand.

Now he believed in unusually things, but this was too much. He moved  
to take a step back, but his foot moved forward. The sheer will of his  
curiosity moving him towards the door and squashing the cynic inside him.

The woman who met him at the door was as plain as her shop window,  
tall, on the thin side but what made her stand out were her eyes. Eerie and  
green piercing through the air as if she were staring into another world.

"Please, come in. Sit, sit." She gestured to a chair at the Formica  
table sitting in the center of the room.

Her voice was as eerie as her eyes, chilling and stripping him bare.  
He pulled his coat a little tighter around him. She pulled his chair out for  
him and slipped around the square table to a desk. She begun to hum and he  
felt compelled to talk.

"I don't want to be here." He voice was hushed.

"That doesn't matter. You're here to learn." Was the reply the voice  
only serving to scare him more.

She turned and in her hand was a brightly flaming candle, the lights  
seemed to go out on their own and as she sat with her free hand she produced  
a deck of cards. She sat and placing down the objects on the table removed  
her shawl to reveal bony shoulders.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply." She gave him a deeper look  
with those eerie eyes.

He closed his eyes impulsively to block those wary green specters  
and as he dragged air into his deprived lungs he noticed new smells on the  
air. Sandalwood, musk and something he knew he'd never be able to identify.

"It's crushed herbs. Now focus on what is more important." Her  
chilling voice was almost shrill with impatience.

He jumped slightly, she knew what he was thinking. He took another  
deep breath. As soon as this was over he could leave. He could leave and  
forget this. His mind began to float away from him and he found himself  
remembering.

'. eat the last apple again Pip.'

'. spend my life loving.'

"Merry. Ah. You're lover? Remembering a past life?" The eerie voice  
slipped between the remember sentences.

'.ol of a To."

'. Master Peregrin.'

'. like this, no Pippin, this.'

'. trust a Took and a.'

'. honored to mee.'

"A man, no a wizard named 'Gandalf'. and a man.. Aragorn. Another  
man, Boromir and a small creature, Sam. And my. is that an elf? Legolas.  
These are strange indeed." He couldn't catch everything that eerie, shrill  
voice was saying.

'..ye hobbits are.'

'.sin Peregin Took, he.'

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES?!" Sebastion was jerked to attention, the woman  
was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"The dwarf Gimli but that last creature. Frodo. he carried  
something. Something..." She trailed off.

Sebastion watched her warily even more afraid and ready to take  
flight should the need arise. After a few moments she seemed to calm down.  
She grabbed her shawl quickly donning it like it was armor. She made eye  
contact with him again.

"Shall we continue Mr. Pippin."

"My name's not Pippin. It's Sebastion." He muttered feeling memory  
jolt him at being called that name.

"Fine then Mr. Sebastion." Her voice was quite as shrill anymore.

She shuffled the cards quickly, her long fingers almost a blur. He  
stared at the ugly color of the Formica top, willing away his fear when she  
slammed the cards on the table. He jumped ready to bolt, but those eerie  
specter eyes froze him to his chair.

"Choose a card." She spread five across the table.

"Isn't this a little random?" He asked folding his hands in his lap.

"You're destiny will sway you hand." She was completely serious, if  
it weren't for the circumstances he'd laugh.

He gingerly slid his hand across the table. On what he assumed was  
his 'destiny' he let his hand fall on the farthest card to the left. She  
snatched it from under his fingers and turned it over sideways. He peered at  
the card: The Moon.

"Interesting. Magic is a large part of you." She whispered stoking  
the car idly.

He stared at the picture, it seemed too symmetric.  
"The Moon is a graceful card of mercy. You are afraid of what is  
just underneath your conscious." She reached out and touched his temple.

He pulled back, shivering at her cold hands. She gave a smile of  
what he assumed was supposed to be comfort. She laid out another set of  
five. With no added confidence he reached out and touched another card.  
Again she snatched it from under his fingers. He didn't want to look but his  
eyes found it, The Fool.

"It is reversed. That was not the first time you were exposed to  
this world were discovering was it? You know you are Pippin don't you?" She  
asked tapping on the card.

"I'm not Pippin!" Sebastion yelled standing.

"Please don't deny the truth." She whispered spreading out another  
five cards.

"No. No more. I'm leaving." Sebastion took a step back.

"Every magic is done in threes. Like science experiments. Would you  
really leave with out know the last part Mr. Pippin?" She asked laying her  
palms flat on the table.

"I." Sebastion choked.

He took look at her, her boldly plain features, the curly, greasy  
hair and those eyes. That eerie green, specter eyes. They seemed to take  
over her face, seek him out and strip him bare, see all his secrets. He  
remembered eyes like that. They eyes of a woman that noble, her eyes blue  
and river like. Comforting, not eerie.

"Will you see the last card?" She asked her voice shrill and eerie.

"I. I will." He sat on the chair and heard it tap as it leaned  
forward.

She nodded encouragingly. He placed his hands on the cold Formica  
top and slid his left hand forward and trapped the center card in his hand.  
She reached for it but he pulled it back to him. It was warm and made him  
scared to see it. She gently pulled it from under his hand. His fingernails  
caught on it and left slight grooves in the flimsy cardboard that it was  
made of. She took a breath.

"You don't have to see this card. You can leave and be none the  
wiser. Would like to that?" She asked catching his eyes.

'Remember the strength of Frodo.' A voice whispered in his ear.

"I've chosen my card." He spoke aloud hoping he wasn't going crazy.

"That you have." She flipped it over.  
She began to shake as she looked at it, frustrated he looked down  
and saw what she saw. A card called the Tower. There was a large tower  
dominating the card, and a woman and a man fall from the flaming window.

"What does this mean?" He asked softly.

"That there is danger. Old evils are stirring."

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her.

"They're coming." She whispered.

"What's coming?" I asked looking up at her.

"I don't know." She replied giving him a sad smile.

"Then this was for nothing?! Why the hell did I come here?!" His  
voice was so much softer out loud.

"Because there were things you needed to know. You've leaned a lot  
to day Mr. Pippin." She whispered her voice softer but still so very shrill.

"I'm going now." He barely even noticed that she'd called him 'Mr.  
Pippin.'

He stood and turned to walk away. He moved towards the door. All he  
wanted was to go home and forget the Formica table, the cards and the  
cloying smell of sandalwood and musk and herbs.

"Where were you yesterday?" Morganna's voice asked as she sat down  
beside him.

"I was sick." Sebastion replied closing his eyes tightly.

"Are you sure you're better? You look a little pale to me." She  
pressed a tanned hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine Morganna. Really." He pushed her hand away.

"Well. I'm just concerned is all." She said smoothing her dark hair.

"So. Why are we sitting on a bench outside of school?" He asked  
looking at her.

"We. unfortunately are waiting for Alastor and Nick to hurry the  
hell up so we can leave." Eli spoke as he sat.  
"Language!" Morganna cried poking him in the back of the head.

"If you don't mind. It's just that Nick and his mother got in a row.  
And Alastor has been picking on him." Eli explained tucking his hair into a  
cap.

"And you're offended because?" Morganna asked as she waited  
patiently.

"Alastor shouldn't be so mean. What happened to him Morganna? He use  
to be so nice." Eli muttered.

"That was a long time ago Eli. Don't worry about it." Morganna spoke  
her voice far away.

"How long ago?" Sebastion asked looking up into her stormy eyes.

"Too long." Her tone left no room for argument.

Sebastion stood up and moved to stand in front of Eli when a body  
crashed against his. He went down hard and squirmed up the body to find  
himself staring up into the eyes of Alastor.

"Why if it isn't the little junior." The senior sneered.

"What the hell? Alastor?" Sebastion asked staring at the guy who was  
yesterday, a friend.

"Shut up Sebastion." He growled as he got up and Sebastion was  
jolted.

Dream Flash

"Shut up Pippin! Just shut up and get on the horse!" Merry screamed.

"But Merry. I-I didn't mean to." He whispered his lower lip  
trembling.

"No. of course not. You're just a fool who doesn't know when to  
quit! Gandalf told you not to touch it!" Merry screamed pushing him towards  
the horse.

"MERRY!" He screamed as he was lifted up on the horse by invisible  
arms.

"MERRY!" The arms reached around him to grab the reigns of the  
horse.

"MERRY!" He screamed one last time in vain as the horse took off at  
a fast gallop, the city that Merry was in disappearing.

"Merry." He choked back a sob. End Dream Flash

"Merry." Sebastion whispered as he watched Alastor begin to walk  
away.

Merry. Merry was leaving him again. Sebastion jumped to his feet. He  
stared after Alastor a horrible feeling engulfing him. Merry was leaving him  
again. In a blind panic Sebastion turned and ran, away from Alastor. He  
could watch Merry leave again. He didn't hear the cries of Morganna and Eli.  
All he heard was the sounds of his shoes pounding the pavement. He was  
turning another corner when arms caught him.

"Sebastion. Shh, Sebastion." A voice whispered soothingly in his  
ear.

"I-Isaac?" Sebastion asked as he looked up into green gray eyes.

"The one and only." He gave a patient smile, Sebastion felt his  
panic slipping away.

"I must of crashed into you. So'ry." He whispered.

"It's alright. Want to tell me what you were running from?" Isaac  
asked as he led the way back to his car.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked looking at Isaac beat up car.

"No. Just got off work. I was supposed to meet you and the others  
for dinner. I thought you'd be with Alastor and Morganna." Isaac spoke as he  
turned the ignition.

"I. I was." Sebastion whispered.

"And?" Isaac asked turning to look at him for a split second.

"I felt the need to get away." He spoke turning to look out the  
window as LA flew past them.

"I think there's something more to that. I won't force you." Isaac  
said as he took his hands off the wheel in a gesture of peace at a red  
light.

"Thank you."

"But I think you should talk to Micheal." He continued.

"Why? What could he do?" Sebastion turned to face him.

"He could help you understand Alastor more." Isaac whispered.

"What?" Sebastion turned to look at the older boy startled.

"That's what's wrong isn't it? That you don't quite understand  
Alastor? You don't understand how he could be nice one second and mean the  
other?" He asked turning a corner.

"Well. that is part of it." Sebastion whispered as they came up on  
the school.

"Cheer up. Alastor likes you. Trust me." Isaac flashed him another  
smile as he put the car in park.

Isaac pressed on the horn, the nose startling the four people  
sitting on the bench.

"You want a ride? Hurry up!" He called out the window before turning  
the radio on.

"God. You and that shit you listen to." Alastor muttered as hegot  
in.

"Well, excuse me for liking rock!" Isaac laughed and turned it up  
louder.

"Be nice." Morganna spoke slipping in from the other side and  
scooting beside her brother.

"Surely they all can't fit in here." Sebastion whispered.

"They've done it before. If Ives hadn't had class today he'd be in  
your seat."

"But doesn't Alastor have a car."

"My special brother got our car privilege taken away." Morganna said  
leaning up between the two seats.

"I did not." Alastor muttered.

"You did. Because you had a fit and punched a hole in the wall." She  
wagged a finger at him.

"Why?" Sebastion found himself asking.

"None of your business little junior." Alastor sneered.

"Quit the act or your walking." Isaac warned.

Sebastion decided right then, he would take Isaac's advice. He  
wanted to understand Alastor, he wanted to know all that he could find.

**Rhiannon: Have you begun to figure out who's who? I'm happy to give out the list if needed... smiles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhiannon 5: So... somehow, someway... I completely forgot about this fic. Don't ask me how, or why. I just did. So here is the belated chapter 3 and I will keep up the rest of the posting until I get it all up. Promise. **

Wings of a Falcon: Chapter 3

Sebastion stood in the wet sand staring at the waves. He hadn't  
quite gained the courage to go talk to Michael though wanted to desperately.  
He thought of the clairvoyant and wanted to go see her again. He took his  
time, slightly afraid of having to get his cards read again but as he  
reached the place he didn't see the building. Confused he stepped to where  
it had been to find nothing, an empty lot. He shook his head, the building  
had been here. He was just here a few weeks ago. Feeling more then a little  
disturb he turned on his heel towards home when he noticed something.

"Ives?" He called staring at the blond.

Ives didn't seem to hear him as he walked quickly down the opposite  
side of the street. Checking for cars he ran across.

"Ives!" He called running after the blond.

Ives seemed to be possessed as he rushed down the empty sidewalk.  
Sebastion had thought he was going home but then they turned on his street.  
He finally caught up with the older boy and felt a jolt go through him.

He was on of the tallest people that he'd ever seen. With by far the  
prettiest blond hair Pippin had ever seen. He was gentle as he stroked his  
fevered heard whispering softly in his ear.

Dream Flash

"It will be fine. Merry will be fine." He'd said as he closed his   
hand over his.

"But Merry."

"I know he's taken some hard blows Pippin. Trust in me and the  
healing powers of Aragorn, please." The blond whispered leaning towards a  
side table to blow out a candle.

"Legolas?"

"It's late Pippin. You can see Merry in the morning."

End Dream Flash

"Oh god. Sebastion. I was coming for you." Ives whispered as he  
hugged the boy.

"But why?" Sebastion asked softly.

"I can't say right now. Trust me?" He asked softly his blue eyes  
desperate.

"Of course. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's Isaac." His voice was completely hushed.

"What happened?" Sebastion asked his eyes wide.

"Someone hurt him. We can't take him to the hospital. Michael's with  
him." He whispered taking my hand and dragging me with him.

"Why don't you have a car?"

"I was so desperate that I left it. I think you can help. The others  
are already there." Ives whispered.

"Don't you think Michael's wife would object to this?"

"She thinks he's some sort of mentor for us. Just come. We need you  
Pippin." Ives voice was so soft that Sebastion had almost imagined it.

"What did you call me?" He asked softly.

"Nothing."

"I'm so sure that you did." Sebastion said as they got to Isaac's   
apartment which luckily was not far.

Ives led the way and they found the small-crowed apartment.  
Sebastion paused to marvel at the fact that they all fit in the dive.

"Any change?" Ives asked softly.

"No." Michael spoke as he exited the bedroom.

"Why was I called?" Sebastion asked softly.

"We thought it would be good if he had family around him." Eli  
whispered.

"What?"

"We're Isaac's only family. The rest are either dead or assholes."   
Ives explained softly.

"I."

"You should call Cian. He's the closet thing to family that he has."   
Morganna spoke up for the first time.

"Who is Cian?" Sebastion asked feeling slightly dazed.

"A counselor from Isaac's youth, him and a few others kind of  
adopted him." Michael explained.

"Please. Go see him." Ives whispered as he sat on the couch looking  
forlorn.

"You love him don't you." Sebastion found himself asking.

"It's not just that. I can feel his pain." He whispered the blue of   
his iris standing out in stark contrast red lining his eyes.

Sebastion nodded and slipped into the room. Isaac lay terribly still  
on the bed, he walked closer sitting down and watching the older boy breath.

"What happened to you Isaac?" He asked afraid of what might happen.  
This had been a whirlwind week of bad things happening.

Shrugging his shoulders at his rhetorical question he reached out  
and took the older boy's hand. He felt a flash hit him.

Dream Flash

"Nay. I won't back down Legolas. Not now."

"Aragorn it is dangerous!"

"How can it be dangerous to love you!"

"What about the hobbits? Would you abandon them to chase me down?"

"Nay. You will not run. What will Pippin do without you? He needs  
your elvish light. He's fading." Aragorn pointed out as Sebastion realized  
that he was staring at them from a bed.

"I know. Forgive me for acting rash."

"You know that I am not marrying the elvenstar. Why do you push  
such? What are you afraid of Prince of Mirkwood?"

"That is none of you business Aragorn son of Arathorn." Legolas  
growled as he pushed past the man and was gone.

Aragorn came and sat next to him, he rubbed his hand his forehead,  
his hand seeming so large.

"I didn't mean for you to see that Master Peregrin."

"Tis all right. If it is of any consolation. He feels the same way.  
It's just. He's afraid of the rules of men." He whispered as he touched  
Aragorn's hand.

"I know. For I am afraid of them too."

"So am I."

End Dream Flash

"Pippin." Isaac choked on his name as he shot up.

"Welcome back to the land Isaac." Sebastion whispered still in awe  
of the vision they'd shared.

"What happened? What'd you do?" Isaac asked gripping his shoulders.

"What?"

"I was with Ives. We were talking about getting together. The next   
thing I remember is we're in that castle room with you. What's going on  
Sebastion? Where's Ives?" He asked his now ice blue eyes darting in fear.

"Ives is fine. He's in the next room. Apparently you were injured in  
some way. He called us all over and then when I touched you." Sebastion  
trailed off.

"You just as clue less aren't you little one." Isaac spoke fondly as  
he wrapped his arm around his shaking shoulders.

"I am."

"Let's go out there and show them I'm fine. It takes a lot more then  
that to knock me down." Isaac said as he stood.

"Ives said you had a troubled past. What did he mean?"

"That's a story for later. But I will tell you. Just as Alastor will  
have to tell you."

"Why do you keep coming back to Alastor?" Sebastion as stepping in  
front of Isaac to stop his movement towards the door.

"Because I can see how you and Alastor feel for each other in your  
eyes." Isaac answered weaving a little on his feet.

"He hates me! Can't you see that!" Sebastion cried.

"He's just afraid of what he feels. Ives and I were like that once.  
It'll change once he gets his head out of his ass. I promise."

"How do you know any of this?"

"The memories."

"What about them?"

"When you touched the palantir that Gandalf had me carry to Rivendel  
after the war. And he had to take you back to Gondor and Merry forced you on  
the horse. That was when I knew." He smiled before pushing Sebastion out the   
door.

Sebastion turned to stare but Isaac just smiled and walked past him.

Walking slowly down the beach he ducked under the dock and almost  
smashed hard into Will. Quite startled Sebastion backed up and stared at the  
older boy. His smile was disarming and he looked up from what he was doing  
and Sebastion finally noticed all the books around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"On the beach?"

"It helps me think."

"Um, I'll just smile and nod." Sebastion spoke as he sat down.

"So now you're going to annoy me?"

"Um, no. What are you studying to be?"

"Completely undecided." He replied cheerfully.

"Well. that interesting."

"You know. I'm not that scary. You don't have to act all shy around   
me."

"It's not that."

"Sure, and Alastor's the nicest person on the face of the earth."

"William!" Sebastion mocked gasped.

"It's true. But. He tells me everything, so it's not like it's  
something I don't understand."

"Could you tell me about Alastor?" Sebastion asked softly.

"Isaac was right. That idiot. I can't believe it."

"Right about what?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Don't play around."

"Me do such a thing?" Sebastion asked beginning to enjoy the game.

"You're a good kid, little daft around the ears. Oh, I'm having a  
party sometime next week. You should come."

"I don't know."

"Morganna and Alastor will be there."

"I'm in."

"I still can't believe that Isaac was right. I'm going to end up  
owing him a lot of drinks."


End file.
